Fluttershy's tour
by dream18writer
Summary: Marble is coming to Ponyville for a visit but when Pinkie is busy and asks Fluttershy to show her around how will it turn out. (Simple summary but this is about it.) (Please review.)


It was just your ordinary, quiet, and beautiful day over at Fluttershy's cottage. She was just going about her day feeding, playing, and talking to all her animal friends. It really was a long joyous day for her but just when she was about to end her day by eating dinner before going to bed there was a loud banging on the door. It came so suddenly that Fluttershy jumped into the air and quickly dashed behind her sofa to hide.

"Fluttershy!" Yelled a very familiar voice coming from the other side of the door.

Fluttershy took a sigh of relieve and walked calmly over to the door. "Hello Pinkie. What can I…"

But before she could finish Pinkie rushed in and began jumping around in excitement. "I just am so excited!"

Fluttershy walked over and sat down on her sofa. "Would you like a set?" She asked.

Pinkie immediately stopped jumping and answered in a calm voice. "Sure." She went and sat down but before long her excitement return. "oh… I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" Fluttershy asked.

"My sister Marble is coming to visit! It has been so long since I have seen her and it is not every day she leaves home so this is amazing! She comes tomorrow and I am just so excited! I even have the whole day planned for us." Pinkie then took out a rolled up piece of paper and unrolled it. It fell straight to the floor and even rolled out a little bit.

"Wow!" Fluttershy said in her usually calm but excited voice. "Do you have enough time?"

"Of course. Oh wait…" Pinkie looked at her list. "...You're right maybe this is too much." She took out a pen and looked through the list. She then crossed out one thing then said, "There that should do it." Fluttershy didn't seem convinced but nonetheless she was happy for Pinkie.

"So did you come over just to tell me this?" Fluttershy asked.

"No!" Pinkie said seriously. "I came because I need your help."

"If I can I will be happy to help." Fluttershy said with her innocent smile.

"Great! Can you show Marble around for awhile once she gets here?" Pinkie said getting right to the point.

Fluttershy was a little stunned. "Sure but why can't you?"

"I have to make a couple of delivers for the cake shop tomorrow and won't be able to tell later. I tried to get out of it but everyone else that could do it is busy or has the day off." Pinkie did not look so happy she ended up having to doing it. It was obvious she wanted to spend time with her sister as soon as possible.

Fluttershy thought about it one more time. "Don't worry pinkie. I will be happy to show her around." She seemed very sincere when she said this but the truth was she was a little nervous. Pinkie however didn't notice.

"Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pinkie said picking Fluttershy up and spinning her around is happiness.

When Pinkie finally put her down Fluttershy was a little dizzy. "No problem." Then she fell to the ground and shook her head to make her not dizzy anymore.

"She will be here on the first train. Oh and don't worry she should be easy to spot. She is a very shy pony with a cutie mark of three marbles." Pinkie said before she said goodbye and hopped away.

After Fluttershy said her goodbye and shut the door she couldn't help but get down to settle down. She should be use to Pinkie's excitement but she seemed a bit more excited then usual. If that was even possible, so Fluttershy was a little worn out.

Angel, the bunny, saw this and instantly brought her something to drink. He handed it to her and she gladly accepted it. "Thank you Angel. I am fine now."

After that she went back to the table to eat. After the meal she went on to reading her bedtime stories to her animal friends. They enjoyed her reading and fell straight to sleep. Fluttershy then tucked everyone in then went to bed herself. However throughout the night she had a bit of trouble sleeping. She was nervous about what she should do to greet Marble as well as what she should do with her. She never meet her before and didn't know what she was interested in. She hoped a simple tour would do. Eventually Fluttershy was able to fall asleep.

The very next morning Fluttershy got up extra early to feed and wake all her animal friends before she went to meet Marble. Some were not to happy with waking up so early but they would either finally accept it and wake up or go back to sleep. If they fell back to sleep Fluttershy would whisper to them that she would wake them up, if they weren't already awake, when she got home. Fluttershy even asked Angel to help.

Fluttershy then flew off to meet up with Marble. She got there just as the train was pulling up. Once the doors opened there were so many ponies coming out Fluttershy wasn't sure she would be able to spot Marble. She also was feeling quite uncomfortable in the crowd, so she flew up to get away from it as well as to get a better view. She hoped she would find Marble quickly so they could leave and start the day.

Once all the ponies were out of the train Fluttershy flew down to look around for Marble. She wasn't able to see her from the air so she had to get down and search for her on the ground. This, however, was not any easier. She looked everywhere but there was no pony that fit Pinkie's description. Fluttershy even began to wonder if Marble missed the train. Just then Fluttershy noticed a pony peaking out from the train's door.

She was a very scared pony that was constantly looking around. She slowly began to step out when suddenly a train worker came to her.

"Hurry up! We need to leave now!" He said.

The pony then got out as fast as she could to get off the train. The minute she was off the trains doors closed and the train left.

Fluttershy stared at the pony. She then looked and found that her cutie mark was three marbles and new this was Pinkie's Sister. She just didn't know how to approach her. Marble seemed so shy and Fluttershy was shy as well. She wanted to go and greet her but she was so nervous. It took her remembering what she said to Pinkie that made her go to Marble.

"Hello." Fluttershy said quietly. The pony looked at her and began to shyly step back. "I am Pinkie's friend and she asked me to show you around."

The pony didn't say a word. Instead she simply mumbled, "Mm-hmm." She smiled then walked over to Fluttershy.

"Oh my name is Fluttershy." She said sweetly after realizing Marble didn't know her name.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said.

Fluttershy was still quite nervous. Marble wasn't saying anything. Was she happy, excited, scared, nervous, maybe even sad. Fluttershy didn't know but she didn't really feel like she should ask. Instead she just went on with what she originally planned and show Marble around Ponyville.

They wandered all through out Ponyville visiting pretty much every spot Fluttershy could think of. They visited Twilight's library, Rarity's boutique, Sweet apple acres, and many more places. During the tour however Marble did not look like she was having any fun. She kept hiding behind Fluttershy whenever someone came to talk to them, she would only follow behind Fluttershy, she wouldn't even talk to Apple Bloom and her friends. She had meet Apple Bloom before and Fluttershy knew that so she was surprised to see that Marble wouldn't even say hello to her. She did wave though so it was not that bad.

Fluttershy began to worry. She wanted this tour to be fun but from what she could tell it was not. Fluttershy thought maybe Marble was having a lousy time and that she would have prefered the fun Pinkie pie then the shy and boring Fluttershy. She even thought that she was having such a boring time Marble might never want to visit Ponyville again and that would mean Fluttershy let down Pinkie.

Finally after all the worrying the two of them moved on to their last destination which was Fluttershy's cottage to wait for Pinkie to return. On the way there Marble said absolutely nothing which made the atmosphere around them a bit awkward.

"So...uh...Did you enough the tour?" Fluttershy said trying to break the silence.

Marble looked at her and smiled. "Mm-hmm."

"Was Ponyville interesting?" Fluttershy said wanted to continue their talk.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said holding her shy smile.

Fluttershy didn't know what to say now. She was at the very least happy Marble wasn't bored but she wanted to make sure she truly enjoyed her stay. Fluttershy just didn't know how.

Finally after a bit of a walk they finally were getting close to Fluttershy's cottage. On the way Marble was looking all around at the scenery.

"This place is beautiful right?" Fluttershy said after noticing Marble's interest in the forest.

"Mm-hmm." She said this time with a genuine smile.

"The best part is that there are so many cute little animals to play with." Fluttershy said happily.

The animals seemed to spark a lot of interest in Marble. Fluttershy remembered that they lived on a rock farm so it wouldn't be that surprising to see she was interested. After all there probably were not that many animals were she was from.

"I would be happy to introduce you to some of my animals friends." Fluttershy offered. Marble said literally nothing to this but she did nod her head yes. "Well you won't have to wait much longer because we are here."

Marble looked ahead and saw some many birds, bunnies, ducks, mice, and many other animals around. Her eyes began to light up and she looked pretty happy to see all the little creatures.

"First you have to meet my pet and best animal friend Angel. Wait one moment." Fluttershy said flying to her home and going inside.

Marble waited by the little stream by Fluttershy's home. She smiled nervously and waved at the little ducks in the water.

With that a few of the ducks got out of the water and walked to her. They seemed to be a bit curious on who the new pony was. The ducks were not the only ones. The birds, squirrels, mice and all the other animals were too. They all began to surround Marble and now she was feeling very scared. Almost to the point of crying. That was when Fluttershy came out and saw she was in trouble.

"Everyone." She called out causing all the animals to look at her. "Please give her some room. She looks uncomfortable."

The animals looked at Marble and saw Fluttershy was right and stepped back. Many looked upset with themselves for scaring the new pony. They stayed in view but not so close to where they were crowding Marble anymore.

"I am sorry about that. They can sometimes get a bit excited to met a new friend but I will admit this is the first time they crowded someone." Fluttershy said looking around at all the animal faces that looked like they were sorry. Marble looked a bit sad like she was hurting someone's feeling. Fluttershy figured Marble thought Fluttershy was blaming the animals. "But it is ok now. Oh and here his Angel." She held up the little white rabbit and handed him to Marble.

She looked at him with stars in her eyes. "Cute." She said softly.

"Wow you talked." Fluttershy said surprised to finally hear Marble speak.

Marble looked really embarrassed. Her face even became bright red. "Mm-hmm."

"Oh...Sorry I didn't mean to point that out." Fluttershy said feeling regretful she embarrassed her new friend.

"It is fine." Marble said once again.

"Now he really is cute right?" Fluttershy happily.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said in agreement with a big smile.

"Everyone else it too. Let's meet them but this time not all at once." Fluttershy said giggling.

Marble also giggled a bit and replied. "Mm-hmm."

With that the constant introductions continued all the way up until Pinkie returned. She was panting and sweating from running so fast. It was obvious Pinkie had a long and very tiring day.

"Sorry I am lot." Pinkie said still gasping for air.

"That is fine Pinkie." Fluttershy being surrounded by her animals friends with Marble by her side.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said in agreement hold Angel in her hooves.

"Well...I am ready to go. You ready to spend the rest of today with your big sister." Pinkie said excitedly.

Marble said nothing and looked at the sky. The sun was going down and it was getting dark. Pinkie noticed and got disappointed.

"Oh no. The day is done." Pinkie got down and got a very disappointed look on her face.

Marble got up and walked over to her and put her hoof around her. "What about tomorrow?"

Pinkie instantly got up. "Wow! You must have had a good time. You only talk this much when you are in an excited or joyous mood." Pinkie said excitedly. "That means you did a great job Fluttershy! Thank you!"

"It is alright. I had fun too." Fluttershy said giggling.

"Well, we best be off. My sister and I need to get to sleep so we can spend the whole day together tomorrow." Pinkie said in a very loud voice.

"OK. Well bye." Fluttershy said waving good bye.

"Bye!" Pinkie said.

"OH...and feel free to visit before you leave Marble. I am sure the animals would love it." When she said that all the animals around her began to say good bye too.

With one finally look Marble calmly said, "Mm-hmm." And her and her sister walked off to go to sleep.


End file.
